Renaissance
by NickyMarolle
Summary: Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la dernière guerre dans le monde des sorciers. Après avoir fui l'ultime bataille, Drago est parti se réfugier dans le monde des moldus. Son passé l'empêche de vivre pleinement, jusqu'à une rencontre, qui va changer la vie de deux personnes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteure : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

 _Note de l'Auteure (2) : Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

* * *

Comme chaque matin où le temps indécis de Londres le permet, Draco quitta son appartement pour les Jardins de Kensington. Il remonta le Flower Walk doucement avant de s'enfoncer dans le parc pour rejoindre les jardins d'eau à l'italienne situés au Nord-Est du parc. Assis sur les marches faisant face au lac Long Water, Draco sortit son journal et laissa aller son esprit au rythme de l'eau.

Après plusieurs heures passées à coucher ses mots sur le papier, Draco rentra chez lui en n'oubliant pas de passer saluer la Statue de Peter Pan. En remontant la rue où se situe son appartement, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie près de chez lui pour acheter quelques provisions pour la soirée qui s'annonce et une bouteille de whisky, la deuxième de la semaine. Le regard que l'épicier lui jeta en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait mais Draco ne s'en souciait pas, ou plutôt plus. Cette bouteille c'était surtout une vieille habitude et comme les autres, elle finirait au fond d'un placard de sa cuisine.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement, son invité du week-end était déjà confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

\- « Alors Monsieur l'écrivain, ça avance l'écriture de tes mémoires ? »

\- « Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise. »

\- « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

\- « J'ai besoin de coucher mon histoire sur le papier pour pouvoir tourner la page. C'est tout de même moins malsain que de noyer ses erreurs dans l'alcool non ? »

\- « C'est vrai ! Ce que tu pouvais être insupportable quand tu étais ivre du matin au soir ! Entre dépression et violence, j'ai plus d'une fois eut envie de te laisser fermenter dans ton alcool tout seul. »

\- « Merci de ta compassion. » ironisa-t-il. « Comment va ma mère ? »

\- « Tu lui manques. Le manoir est vide sans toi et même si elle apprécie chacune de tes lettres, je vais encore subir un interrogatoire à la Narcissa après notre week-end. »

Blaise frissonna et Draco sourit. Quand sa mère voulait quelque chose, elle savait comment l'obtenir. Il se souvenait lui aussi avoir subi ce type d'interrogatoire et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle sache où il vivait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui confier ses pensées et ressentiments. Pour le moment, les écrire lui permettait de mettre de la distance avec les évènements passés afin de pouvoir un jour les accepter. Du moins il l'espérait.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de la journée à l'appartement à discuter et en fin d'après-midi, Blaise annonça à Draco leur programme de ce vendredi soir.

\- « Bon, j'ai bien saisi la dernière fois que les soirées en club ce n'était pas une vraie partie de plaisir pour toi, du coup cette fois je nous ai organisé tout autre chose. Tu te souviens de la petite blonde que j'ai rencontrée ce fameux soir, Kate ? »

Draco hocha la tête. La dernière fois que Blaise était venu le voir, il s'était laissé embarquer dans la folie festive de son ami et ils avaient terminé la soirée dans un des clubs branchés de Londres. Ils avaient fait la connaissance d'un groupe de filles dont Kate faisait partie. Blaise et elle avaient passé la soirée à se faire du rentre-dedans et ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures. Fatigué de devoir répondre aux avances bien trop claires à son goût d'une des amies de Kate, Draco avait quitté le club en laissant Blaise en bonne compagnie. Ce dernier n'était rentré à l'appartement que le lendemain et à en juger par son attitude, Kate lui avait retourné l'esprit et le cœur.

\- « Comment oublier cette fille ? Tu en parles toutes les deux phrases ! »

\- « C'est ça, moque toi. Je me ferai le plaisir de te renvoyer l'ascenseur le jour où ça t'arrivera ! »

\- « J'en doute. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit.

\- « Bref, passons. Je t'avais dit que Kate faisait de superbes photos ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recroiser Kate depuis la soirée au club mais Blaise en parlait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître.

\- « Et donc ? »

\- « Elle expose en ce moment dans une galerie et ce soir à lieu le vernissage. Je lui ai promis de venir. Ça te branche ? »

\- « Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

\- « Non en fait. Les amies de Kate seront là aussi ! Ce sera sympa tu verras, ça nous changera de nos habituelles soirées entre mecs ! »

Draco frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que la fille du club. Après avoir assuré à Blaise que si cette dernière était présente il s'en irait illico presto, il finit par consentir à aller au vernissage de la petite-amie de Blaise. Les deux compères se préparèrent et comme à son habitude, Draco avait revêtu un costume noir cintré. Les cheveux parfaitement arrangés, il rejoignit Blaise dans le salon qui était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche. Leurs deux styles vestimentaires contrastaient complètement et en voyant Draco sortir de sa chambre, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque, exaspéré par la tenue de son ami.

\- « Franchement mec, il va falloir que tu cesses de t'habiller comme si tu allais à un enterrement. Je ne te demande pas non plus de t'habiller en rose mais sérieusement, trop de noir, tue le noir. »

\- « Si tu fais encore une remarque sur mes vêtements, c'est avec plaisir que je porterai ce costume à ton propre enterrement Blaise ! »

Ce dernier leva les mains pour abdiquer et les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement, l'un impatient de rejoindre la femme qui faisait battre son cœur et l'autre un peu terrifié à l'idée de faire face à l'inconnu de cette soirée.

La galerie était bondée et Kate ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand elle aperçut Blaise dans la foule, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- « Oh mon dieu ! Enfin te voilà ! Pitié enlève-moi et emmène-moi loin d'ici ! »

\- « Allons ma douce, ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse de ton succès ? »

\- « Je le suis ! Mais je suis également fatiguée de devoir répondre à toutes ces sollicitations ! »

Kate se tourna vers Draco pour le saluer.

\- « J'en oublie même les bonnes manières. Je suis Kate. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés au club non ? Tu es Draco, le meilleur ami de Blaise ? Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Profitez de la soirée. Il y a un bar au fond de la galerie, le champagne y coule à flot. Je vais continuer ma tournée de salutations et d'ici une heure on s'éclipse à la maison ? Je ne sais pas si Blaise t'en as parlé, mais tu es évidement le bienvenu Draco ! »

Les deux compères acquiescèrent et Kate s'éloigna non s'en avoir embrassé Blaise avant de partir. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes qui discutait devant une de ses photos. Elle lança quelques regards désespérés à Blaise et Draco qui ne purent réprimer un fou rire quand elle mima une corde autour de son cou. Blaise entreprit un sauvetage de sa belle alors que Draco décida de faire le tour de la pièce pour admirer les photos de Kate. Il s'attarda longuement sur une en particulier. En noir et blanc, elle représentait une jeune danseuse classique en train de réaliser un saut. Il observa longuement le visage de la jeune femme, elle dégageait une telle impression de liberté et pourtant son regard était empli de tristesse. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Kate.

\- « Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Elle semble si irréelle. »

\- « Elle est pourtant bien vivante. C'est Lizzie, enfin Elizabeth, ma meilleure amie et colocataire. Elle danse depuis qu'elle est enfant. Elle fait partie d'une compagnie qui se produit demain soir au Royal Opera House. Elle n'a pas pu venir au vernissage à cause de la répétition générale mais elle nous rejoindra plus tard, vous pourrez faire connaissance. »

Draco s'excusa auprès de Kate et sortit de la galerie. Seul sur le trottoir, il sortit une cigarette de sa veste et inspira profondément la première bouffée. L'impression que la photo avait eu sur lui le perturbait. Il admirait autant la beauté de cette danseuse qu'il la jalousait d'être aussi libre. Et puis il se sentait ridicule : s'il était autant impressionné par une simple photo, comment allait-il réagir face à Elizabeth ? Il jeta son mégot et rejoignit Blaise et Kate qui s'apprêtaient à prendre un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Draco inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer. A son grand soulagement, ils n'étaient pour l'instant que tous les trois. Kate leur servit un verre que Draco s'empressa de vider sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise. Ce dernier profita de l'absence de Kate, partie chercher de quoi grignoter, pour interroger Draco.

\- « Tu m'expliques ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

Blaise jeta un regard sur le verre de son ami.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas vu toucher à un verre depuis plusieurs semaines, alors j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu sirotes celui-là comme si c'était du jus de citrouille. »

\- « Depuis que j'ai vu la photo d'Elizabeth au vernissage de Kate, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de la rencontrer. »

\- « Elle t'impressionne ? »

\- « C'est ridicule non ? Je trouve aussi. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est … inhabituel. Draco Malefoy impressionné par une femme ! »

\- « Qui est impressionné par qui ? » intervint Kate en revenant de la cuisine.

Draco lança un regard assassin à Blaise pour qu'il se taise mais ce dernier soutint son regard avec un sourire en coin. Persuadé de passer pour le dernier des crétins, Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- « Draco par … ton talent ma douce. »

Blaise lança un clin d'œil à Draco qui avait cessé de respirer.

\- « Oh, comme c'est gentil. Blaise m'a dit que tu étais un grand amateur d'art et je suis vraiment touchée que mon travail te plaise. »

\- « Tu as vraiment l'œil pour capter l'âme des gens. »

\- « L'œil pour la capter, et le talent pour la révéler ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Kate, Blaise et Draco se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'où provenait la voix. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Elizabeth entrer. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme, danseuse dans la compagnie également à en juger par son chignon et son maintien.

\- « Jade, je te présente Kate, Blaise et … ? »

\- « Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. » Répondit l'intéressé en se levant pour saluer les deux jeunes femmes.

Il inclina la tête et quand il la releva son regard croisa celui d'Elizabeth. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et une agréable chaleur l'envahir quand son regard gris acier se plongea dans celui vert émeraude de la jeune femme.

Jade et Elizabeth se joignirent aux trois autres et les discussions reprirent. Draco parla peu, se contentant d'observer Elizabeth du coin de l'œil. Elizabeth était une magnifique jeune femme. De taille moyenne, son maintien du à ses qualités de danseuse lui permettait de dégager une remarquable grâce. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et sa peau légèrement halée. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage et faisant ressortir son regard. Il était fasciné par la jeune femme. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle force et une telle fragilité à la fois. Blaise, qui n'avait rien loupé à l'échange de regard entre Draco et Elizabeth, emmena ce dernier sur la terrasse.

\- « Ton regard en dit long Draco, Elizabeth t'intrigue. Mais ce n'est pas en jouant le muet que tu vas apprendre à la connaître. »

\- « J'ai peur de dire n'importe quoi ou quelque chose de compromettant pour moi. »

\- « Ecoute, elle ne connait pas ton passé et elle ne peut donc pas te juger sur ce qu'elle ignore. Profite du fait que vous ne veniez pas du même monde pour tourner la page. C'est une belle occasion qui s'offre à toi, ne la loupe pas. »

\- « Je te connaissais pas cette sagesse Blaise. »

\- « La faute de Kate, elle m'a complètement changé. »

\- « Fais-moi penser à la remercier. »

\- « Et toi, fais-moi plaisir, laisse toi à nouveau vivre. »

Les deux amis trinquèrent à la promesse de Draco de s'ouvrir à un nouveau chapitre de sa vie avant de rejoindre le salon, où seule Kate était encore présente. Elle leur expliqua que Jade était rentrée chez elle et Elizabeth partie se reposer avant le grand soir. C'est un peu surpris que Draco appris qu'il avait été convié par Elizabeth à assister à la représentation de demain. Kate l'invita fortement à ne pas refuser. C'était son premier solo dans le ballet, elle aurait besoin de soutien moral et il ne serait pas de trop.

Le ballet était somptueux. Draco était hypnotisé par les pieds des danseurs et leur grâce, mais de tous, Elizabeth était la plus majestueuse. C'est à peine s'il cligna des yeux lors de son solo. Le tissu fin de sa jupe volait à chaque pirouette et saut, la faisant ressembler à un ange. Les applaudissements retentirent à la fin de sa prestation et la salle, Draco y compris, se leva d'un seul homme. Elizabeth salua gracieusement la foule et son regard croisa celui de Draco au moment où elle relevait la tête. Comme la veille, il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur réchauffer son corps quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut les larmes de la jeune femme et il sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur à la vue de cette tristesse. Il attendit la fin du ballet pour questionner Kate pendant qu'ils attendaient Elizabeth près de la porte des loges.

\- « Elizabeth semblait particulièrement émue après son solo. »

\- « Tu as du remarquer une certaine fragilité chez Lizzie, qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler ? »

\- « En effet, je m'en suis aperçut en observant son regard sur ta photo. »

\- « Lizzie semble te faire confiance, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître étant donné que vous vous connaissez à peine, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne t'aurait pas invité ce soir. Alors si tu veux comprendre Lizzie, il te faut savoir qu'elle n'aime pas afficher sa faiblesse, surtout devant son entourage. Seuls quelques élus ont le privilège de la voir comme ça et depuis ce soir, tu en fais partie. »

\- « Mais, et le public ? » s'étonna Draco.

\- « Ce sont des inconnus pour elle. Et elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce que peuvent penser les inconnus. Elle danse pour elle avant tout. La danse classique a toujours été sa bouée de sauvetage. Quand elle danse, elle lâche complétement prise et les sentiments qu'elle a enfouit en elle ressortent. C'est sa manière à elle d'extérioriser la peine qu'elle a enduré par le passé. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Draco, Kate comprit qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette explication. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui raconter l'intégralité de l'histoire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle prit une décision, même si Lizzie lui en voudrait surement, Draco semblait s'intéresser sincèrement à la peine de la jeune femme.

\- « Lizzie a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand elle était très jeune, elle n'a d'ailleurs que peu de souvenirs d'eux, juste une photo que sa grand-mère lui a offert. Après la mort de ses parents, c'est elle qui l'a élevée mais malheureusement la maladie l'a emportée il y a tout juste un an. C'est pour elle qu'elle dansait ce soir et c'est aussi pour elle qu'elle pleurait. »

\- « Je suis tellement désolée. »

\- « Elle s'en remet difficilement mais elle commence à aller mieux. »

\- « Il y a tellement de force dans son regard également. »

\- « Lizzie est comme ça, forte et faible à la fois. Elle peut être joie et tristesse, amour et haine. Il y a la Lizzie de tous les jours et la danseuse. Aucune des deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre. »

\- « Elle m'impressionne. »

\- « J'avais remarqué. » répondit Kate avec un sourire en coin.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent à l'appartement des filles pour célébrer la prestation d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec Kate sur le balcon quand Draco les rejoignit. Kate s'éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser faire connaissance. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment engager la conversation, Draco commença par sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Il en coinça une entre ses lèvres et allait l'allumer quand il vit la main d'Elizabeth l'attraper et la jeter dans la rue.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas fumer cette merde. »

Devant le regard ahurit de Draco face à son geste, Elizabeth s'expliqua.

\- « Kate m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé du décès de ma grand-mère. Elle est morte il y a quelques mois. Cancer des poumons. Elle a commencé à fumer après le décès de mes parents, ma mère était sa fille, et n'a jamais trouvé la force d'arrêter. »

\- « Je suis désolé. »

\- « Tu n'y es pour rien, pas plus que moi. Je lui en a beaucoup voulut les premières semaines après son décès. Elle m'avait abandonnée. Et puis le temps a passé et c'est surtout son absence qui m'a rongé, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la douleur cesse ou du moins devienne supportable. »

Elizabeth s'allongea sur un des deux transats installés sur la terrasse. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé.

\- « Je sais qu'elle est quelque part là-haut avec mes parents et qu'ils me regardent. »

Draco remit son paquet dans la poche de sa veste et s'allongea sur le deuxième transat.

\- « Ils sont très certainement fiers de toi et de voir la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue. »

Elizabeth remercia la pénombre de la nuit pour dissimuler le rose qui lui montait aux joues. Elle était habituée à recevoir des compliments de la part des hommes mais celui-là résonnait plus fort que les autres. Draco quant à lui s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à laisser parler ainsi ses sentiments sans aucune retenue, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant que Blaise ne vienne les chercher pour trinquer à nouveau avec eux.

\- « A cette nouvelle amitié ! » lança Kate

\- « Et plus si affinités. » ajouta Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel ce qui le fit beaucoup rire et Blaise se prit une claque amicale derrière la tête par Draco. Même si les deux victimes de la malice de Blaise espéraient intimement qu'il dise vrai, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour l'envisager réellement.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteure : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

 _Note de l'Auteure – 2 : Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

* * *

Elizabeth fût particulièrement surprise en ouvrant son courrier en ce lundi matin. Parmi les factures et les publicités, une lettre se détachait. L'écriture manuscrite était particulièrement fine et élégante. Sa surprise s'accrut un peu plus en découvrant l'expéditeur : Draco Malefoy. Elle était en retard pour l'entrainement et n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Kate la vit passer en courant dans la cage d'escalier pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elles après avoir passé le reste du week-end chez Blaise. Elle était en train de se préparer un thé avant de s'attaquer au développement d'une pellicule quand son regard se posa sur la lettre qu'Elizabeth avait laissée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. L'avenir de son amie était en train de s'éclaircir et cette lettre en était très certainement le premier rayon de soleil.

Elizabeth rentra en début d'après-midi. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire bonjour à Kate ni d'enlever sa veste avant d'attraper la lettre qu'elle avait laissé ce matin et qui avait occupé son esprit toute la matinée. Kate quitta son atelier de photographie pour rejoindre son amie installée sur la terrasse et vraisemblablement très concentrée dans sa lecture.

\- « Alors, que te dis Draco pour que tu en viennes à complètement m'ignorer ? »

\- « Tu ne vas jamais me croire. Il souhaite m'inviter à diner. »

\- « Quand ça ? »

\- « Demain soir. »

\- « C'est original, pourquoi pas ce week-end ? »

\- « Peut-être parce qu'il est conscient que je passe mes soirs de fin de semaine sur scène ? »

\- « Hum… il est donc particulièrement attentionné. Tu vas lui répondre ? »

\- « Je pense lui plutôt lui proposer un déjeuner. Ce serait plus approprié non ? »

\- « Allons Lizzie, ce n'est pas avec tes 30 minutes de pause que vous allez avoir le temps d'échanger plus que des banalités. Ce dîner, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître. »

\- « Cela fait tellement longtemps pour moi tu sais. Depuis que j'ai pris la décision d'intégrer la compagnie du Royal Ballet, je ne me suis consacrée qu'à la danse ! »

\- « Eh bien, si tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi, peut-être que lui pourra le faire à ta place ? »

\- « Je n'en sais rien. »

\- « Moi je vois une très bonne raison de dire oui … »

\- « Laquelle ? »

\- « Draco est vraiment un très bel homme ! Ce serait pure folie que de refuser ! »

Elizabeth acquiesça timidement. Comme Draco n'avait pas laissé de numéro de téléphone, seulement une adresse, elle entreprit de lui répondre également par une lettre. Afin d'être sûre qu'il reçoive la réponse à temps, elle courût jusqu'au bureau de poste avant qu'il ne ferme et s'assura que son courrier serait bien expédié avant la fin de journée. Sur le chemin du retour, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour la soirée. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro afin de se rendre en centre-ville pour faire le tour de quelques boutiques.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Draco tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il espérait ne pas avoir été trop rapide avec Elizabeth et ne pas l'avoir effrayé, mais il souhaitait tellement la revoir et faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Il se coucha tôt mais eut des difficultés à trouver le sommeil et c'est non sans grande surprise que Blaise apparût en transplanant dans le salon et le trouva devant la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée du courrier.

\- « Tu vas faire peur au facteur à rester planter là. »

\- « Et si elle n'avait pas reçu ma lettre, ou ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, ou pire encore, si elle n'avait pas envie de diner avec moi ? »

\- « Du calme mon ami, mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle a répondu ! »

\- « Il ne s'appellerait pas Kate ton petit doigt par hasard ? »

Blaise afficha un grand sourire quand Draco se précipita soudain à l'extérieur. Il revint dans le salon avec la précieuse lettre dans les mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

\- « J'aurai peut-être du lui proposer un déjeuner non ? Un diner c'est peut-être un peu tôt. »

\- « Ce que tu peux être lourd Draco. Plutôt que de psychoter sur la potentielle réponse à ton invitation, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'ouvrir la lettre ? »

Draco s'exécuta et Blaise vit le sourire de son ami s'afficher sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

\- « Quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir que tu dormes un peu si tu ne veux pas piquer du nez dans ton assiette ce soir ! »

\- « J'ai l'impression d'aller à mon premier rencart … »

\- « Parce que c'est le premier avec une moldue ! Avant, toutes les femmes avec qui tu es sorti te connaissait déjà personnellement, ou au moins de nom, ce qui était plus facile pour toi, elles étaient déjà conquises avant même que tu en les invites ! Mais là c'est différent… »

\- « J'espère que tout se passera bien et que je ne dirais pas quelque chose qui risque de me compromettre. »

\- « Draco … »

\- « Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais j'appréhende tellement. »

\- « Tout va très bien se passer. »

C'est en se répétant les paroles de son ami que Draco se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Kate et Elizabeth. C'est cette dernière qui ouvrit la porte et Draco fût une nouvelle fois subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme. Vêtue d'une simple petite robe noire et d'escarpins assortis, il n'en fallait pas plus pour sublimer sa beauté naturelle. Elle avait légèrement ombré son regard ce qui le rendait plus intense. Elizabeth dû se rendre à l'évidence également et avouer que Kate avait raison : Draco était un très bel homme et ce n'est non sans fierté qu'elle passa la porte du restaurant à son bras. Pendant qu'ils suivaient le serveur qui les guida jusqu'à une table située dans une alcôve au fond de la pièce, Elizabeth cru apercevoir quelques regards un peu trop insistants à son goût sur Draco de la part de certaines femmes du restaurant. En gentleman, Draco installa Elizabeth en premier avant de s'assoir à son tour.

Les premiers instants furent quelque peu hésitants mais la soirée de déroula merveilleusement bien. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient et riaient ensemble. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Détendu, Draco en avait même enlevé sa veste et déboutonné un bouton de sa chemise. Lancé dans une imitation de Blaise en train de parler de Kate à laquelle répondait Elizabeth par un mime parfait de la jeune fille, Draco ne fit pas attention à la manche gauche de sa chemise qui remontait dangereusement. Elizabeth aperçut le début d'un dessin sur la peau pâle de Draco et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

\- « Tu as un tatouage ? J'aurai beaucoup aimé en avoir un mais les règles de la compagnie sont très strictes à ce propos. »

\- « Je ne préfère pas en parler. Ce … tatouage me rappelle trop de mauvaises choses qui se sont produites par le passé. »

\- « Je peux comprendre. Je respecte ça. Désolée si j'ai dépassé une limite. »

\- « Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

\- « Ma grand-mère me répétait souvent cette phrase : Ne renie pas tes erreurs du passé, accepte-les mais fait en sorte qu'elles ne se reproduisent jamais. »

\- « Ta grand-mère était une sage. »

Elizabeth leva son verre de vin pour trinquer avec Draco.

\- « Au passé révolu ? »

\- « et à l'avenir inconnu ! »

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et finirent la soirée par une promenade dans Piccadilly Circus. Les lumières des enseignes se reflétaient dans les yeux grands ouverts d'Elizabeth. Elle confia à Draco que c'était l'un de ses endroits préférés de Londres. Elle aimait y passer un peu de temps après une représentation.

\- « Après avoir été sous le feux des projecteurs pendant un spectacle, j'aime venir ici me mélanger à la foule et redevenir une parmi tant d'autres. »

\- « Je suis curieux mais quels autres endroits tu aimes à Londres ? »

\- « Sans aucune hésitation : les Jardins de Kensington ! J'y vais dès que j'ai l'occasion pour saluer la statue de Peter Pan. »

Draco fut particulièrement surpris de cette réponse. Kate avait raison sur la personnalité d'Elizabeth, elle était faite de nuances opposées et ses lieux préférés les traduisaient parfaitement : un parc et l'endroit le plus agité de la ville.

\- « Tu dois trouver ça un peu enfantin … » Ajouta-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- « Bien au contraire. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup également. »

\- « Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous y croiser un jour alors ? » demanda Elizabeth avec un léger sourire.

\- « Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Draco raccompagna Elizabeth chez elle et sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans la sienne. Il craignait qu'elle ne s'offusque mais si elle parut surprise quelques instants, Draco sentit les doigts fins de la jeune femme se refermer sur les siens. Elle lui sourit et Draco sentit à nouveau cette douce chaleur le submerger. Elizabeth sentit la fraicheur de la peau de Draco sur la sienne et fixa longuement leurs deux mains entrelacées. Tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas de chez elle. Draco lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elizabeth sentit son cœur chavirer. Il la laissa regagner la porte et attendit de voir la lumière s'allumer à son étage pour remonter la rue et rentrer chez lui. Depuis sa chambre dont la lumière était éteinte, Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit. Elle ne détourna le regard que lorsqu'il allait tourner à l'angle et le vit se retourner et fixer sa fenêtre. Etait-il possible qu'il est ressenti son regard sur lui ? Draco avait une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui l'entourait et qui attirait Elizabeth. Elle espérait juste ne pas se brûler les ailes le jour où elle le percerait. Elizabeth secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard, pour l'instant elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : profiter de l'instant présent avec Draco à ses côtés.

Draco rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Elizabeth grandissaient un peu plus chaque jour en même temps que ses craintes : un jour ou l'autre, il devrait lui parler de son monde et de ses actes mais il redoutait terriblement la réaction de la jeune fille. Si les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle étaient réciproques, seraient-ils assez forts pour qu'elle accepte de remettre en question la réalité de son monde à elle, mais surtout, accepterait-elle le sombre passé de Draco ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Pour l'instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : profiter de l'instant présent, avec Elizabeth à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteur : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

 _Note de l'Auteure – 2 : Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

* * *

Elizabeth et Draco se fréquentaient depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait parlé à leurs amis afin de préserver les premiers instants de leur relation. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois après une représentation du ballet de la jeune femme. Draco l'avait emmené sur la place de Piccadilly Circus. Au milieu de la foule, il s'était posté face à Elizabeth et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Sans une parole, il l'avait tendrement embrassé. Après ce premier moment d'intimité entre eux, la jeune femme avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Draco. Il avait alors refermé son étreinte autour d'elle et dans cette carapace de protection, bercée par les battements du cœur du jeune homme et enivrée par son odeur de citronnelle, Elizabeth ne put retenir une larme quand il lui murmura à l'oreille : « _Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais une parmi tant d'autres._ ». Bien qu'ils fussent au milieu de la foule qui se massait sur la place à cette heure tardive de la soirée, Draco et Elizabeth avaient la sensation d'être les seuls personnes sur Terre. Il l'avait alors raccompagné chez elle comme après chacune des soirées passées ensemble mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait suivi jusque dans l'appartement. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée allongés dans le lit à discuter et se confier l'un à l'autre. Draco, semblait parfois encore distant avec la jeune femme mais il ne se murait plus dans le silence total quand elle l'interrogeait sur son passé. Il lui avait expliqué que son père n'était pas une personne très fréquentable et ne l'avait pas éduqué de la bonne manière qu'il soit. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé en prison pour le reste de sa vie, sa mère et lui tentaient de se reconstruire. Elle avait souhaité rester là où ils avaient toujours vécus, malgré les regards des autres mais lui n'avait pu supporter la situation et avait préféré quitter l'endroit où ils vivaient pour refaire sa vie ailleurs, là où personne n'aurait entendu parler de la famille Malefoy.

\- « Il faut du courage pour rester, mais il en faut également pour partir et tout quitter. »

Draco parut surpris de la réaction d'Elizabeth à l'aveu de sa fuite. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme parcourir son bras gauche et caresser la marque qu'il portait au travers du tissus. Sans le quitter du regard, elle entreprit de déboutonner le bouton du poignet et Draco se raidit quand il sentit qu'elle était en train de remonter la manche. Il détourna le regard quand la marque des Ténèbres, gravée à vie sur sa peau d'ivoire, apparue entièrement. L'encre s'était légèrement effacée mais la tête de mort dont un serpent sortait par la bouche était encore bien visible. Elizabeth le força à tourner le visage vers elle et aperçut la douleur et la peine dans celui de Draco. Délicatement, elle vint déposer un baiser sur son avant-bras. Ne supportant pas ce contact trop intime sur ce qui lui rappelait les plus grandes erreurs de sa vie, Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Elizabeth et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il rabaissa la manche de sa chemise d'un geste nerveux avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Elizabeth se redressa également et se positionna derrière Draco. Elle posa son visage sur son épaule et abaissa les mains du jeune homme qu'elle serra et ramena contre lui.

\- « Tu sais Draco, peu m'importe ton passé. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, et celle que tu seras demain. »

\- « Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, sur ma famille Elizabeth. »

\- « Me le diras-tu un jour ? »

\- « J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Il n'y a pas que mon père qui n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable tu sais. Je n'étais pas non plus une bonne personne, c'était même tout le contraire. »

\- « Alors ce que tu as fuis en partant, ce n'est pas uniquement le regard des autres sur toi et ta famille mais également ton propre regard quand tu croisais ton reflet dans le miroir n'est-ce pas ?»

Draco soupira.

\- « J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert …. »

\- « J'observe, c'est tout. Tu as dans ton regard ce que seules les personnes qui éprouvent des regrets ont. »

\- « J'aimerai tellement pouvoir remonter dans le passé et effacer toutes mes erreurs. Si tu savais à quel point. »

\- « Tu peux regretter là où tu es, mais ne regrette pas le chemin qui t'y as conduit, il est à l'origine de la personne que tu es. Et si cette personne ne te plait pas, alors prend un autre chemin mais ne cherche pas à revenir au point de départ. »

Draco leva un sourcil.

\- « Grand-mère a encore frappé ? »

\- « Grand-mère frappe toujours, souvent là où ça fait mal, mais c'est toujours pour en faire ressortir du bien. »

\- « Merci. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pour ne pas me juger et pour m'accepter tel que je suis, malgré les parts d'ombres de ma vie. »

Draco se tourna vers Elizabeth pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser tendre et empli des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Draco ni décela aucune peur, aucun regret, ni tristesse, uniquement de la tendresse et la promesse d'un avenir beaucoup plus lumineux que son passé. Elle caressa délicatement son visage avant de l'entrainer à nouveau contre elle.

\- « Maintenant dormons. Si je me blesse demain soir à cause de la fatigue, ce sera de ta faute. »

Ils s'allongèrent et se glissèrent dans les draps. L'un contre l'autre, Draco entoura Elizabeth de son bras et serra son corps contre le sien.

\- « Jamais je ne veux être à l'origine de ta peine mon ange. C'est une chose que je ne pourrais que regretter toute ma vie. »

\- « Alors reste auprès de moi. »

\- « Toujours. »

C'est un sourire sur le visage, traduisant leur bonheur et leur sérénité, qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elizabeth se leva tôt le matin suivant afin de rejoindre sa compagnie de ballet avant la dernière soirée de représentation. Blaise et Kate se joignirent à Draco pour aller admirer leur amie danser une dernière fois pour cette année. Après le gala de clôture organisé à l'opéra, les quatre amis décidèrent de prolonger les festivités en ville. Elizabeth était ravie de pouvoir fêter ça comme il se doit étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation le lendemain. Malgré leur souhait de garder leur relation confidentielle encore quelques temps, Kate remarqua l'attitude suspecte de ses amis tout le long de la soirée. En particulier quand un beau jeune homme s'approcha d'un peu trop près d'Elizabeth. Kate vit le regard de Draco passer d'un gris légèrement bleuté à un gris acier intense. Elle donna un coup de coude à Blaise qui commençait déjà à rire en imaginant le pauvre soupirant se faire envoyer valser. Quand il croisa le regard de Draco également, il décida d'intervenir le premier. Il avait déjà croisé ce regard à plusieurs reprises chez son ami, et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il expliqua poliment au beau parleur qu'il les dérangeait pendant qu'ils célébraient les fiançailles de leurs amis. Il ne sut définir lequel de Draco ou Elizabeth parut le plus surpris mais sa phrase eut l'effet escompté en faisant fuir le jeune homme. Il s'adressa ensuite aux deux intéressés.

\- « Votre comportement vous trahit mes amis, surtout toi Draco. Je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants, tu pensais sincèrement pourvoir me berner longtemps ? Je propose donc que tu me paies la prochaine bière et j'oublie que tu m'as cru indigne de ta confiance. »

Faussement vexé, Blaise croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Kate l'imita.

\- « La sanction est également valable pour toi ma chère Lizzie ! Ce sera un Cosmopolitan pour moi. »

Draco et Elizabeth levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le bar. Ils revinrent avec les boissons et Blaise leva son verre pour porter un toast.

\- « A vous ? »

\- « A nous. » Acquiesça Draco en attrapant la main d'Elizabeth.

Les quatre amis passèrent une fin de soirée festive et ne se décidèrent à quitter les lieux que lorsque le patron les força à sortir. Les rues commençaient à se vider. Blaise et Kate laissèrent Elizabeth et Draco pour aller se coucher. Kate prévint son amie, non sans cacher ses réelles intentions, qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer du week-end alors qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si son lit était vide demain. Draco souhaita une bonne chance à Blaise en lui tapotant l'épaule et c'est dans les rires qu'ils se séparèrent.

Elizabeth emmena Draco au milieu du carrefour de Piccadilly Circus. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pied pour l'embrasser et passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Enivré autant par l'alcool que par l'odeur florale de la jeune femme, il se laissa faire et leur baiser devint un peu plus passionné.

Seuls dans leur bulle, Elizabeth et Draco, les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ne virent pas la voiture qui fonçait vers eux. Elizabeth fut la seule à entendre le cri des passants qui tentaient de les prévenir. Lorsque son regard se tourna vers les phares qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, elle eut juste assez de temps pour repousser Draco d'une telle force que ce dernier recula de plusieurs mètres avant de tomber à la renverse. Elle sentit le choc de la rencontre entre son corps et le parechoc de la voiture. Elle se sentit légère tout d'un coup. L'air froid de la fin du mois de novembre caressa son visage et lui donna la sensation de voler. Elle ferma les yeux avant de sentir la douleur sur son visage et l'humidité de l'asphalte. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps empêchait tout mouvement. Cette douleur l'envahissait doucement. Elle aurait voulu crier pour l'extérioriser mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Elle entendit Draco près d'elle lui murmurant de s'accrocher et rester avec lui. Elle cria de ne pas s'approcher d'elle et d'appeler les secours. Elle s'accrocha le plus longtemps possible à sa voix et à la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui mais les lumières de la ville qui passaient au travers de ses paupières s'estompaient de plus en plus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus l'humidité sur sa joue, ni la douleur dans son corps. Elle ne sentait plus rien, à part le néant.

* * *

 **Fin du troisième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteur : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

 _Note de l'Auteure – 2 : Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

* * *

Elizabeth émergera difficilement de son sommeil. Elle avait soif, comme si elle n'avait pas bu pendant plusieurs jours. Les yeux encore fermés, elle tendit le bras doit pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait l'habitude de poser sur sa table de nuit mais sa main droite se referme sur le vide. Surprise elle ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil. Elle n'avait jamais eu de fauteuil dans sa chambre. Paniquée elle se leva brusquement dans son lit mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle s'évanouit. A son deuxième réveil, la femme assise sur le fauteuil était à présent debout au bout du lit. Elizabeth ne la connaissait pas et sentit la panique la submerger à nouveau. Doucement, la femme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

\- « Vous devez être un peu désorientée Miss Hastings. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal après ce que vous avez vécu. Vous êtes à l'hôpital au St-Thomas's Hospital. »

Elizabeth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. A l'hôpital ? Mais que faisait-elle-la ? Un rapide coup d'œil sur elle-même et la douleur qui commençait à se réveiller l'aidèrent à réaliser qu'elle devait être dans un sale état. Mais chaque chose en son temps, avant de comprendre comment elle avait atterri ici, elle souhaitait avant tout savoir qui était cette femme, qui à la vue de ses vêtements n'était certainement pas une infirmière ou un médecin.

\- « Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? »

\- « Oh, veuillez m'excuser Miss, la surprise de votre réveil m'en a fait oublier mes bonnes manières. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy. »

Élizabeth ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- « Malefoy ? »

\- « La mère de Draco. »

En entendant le nom du jeune homme, les images de la soirée à Piccadilly Circus revinrent à la mémoire d'Elizabeth. Elle voulait se lever à nouveau mais Narcissa l'en empêcha. D'une façon très douce afin d'éviter de lui faire mal, elle força Elizabeth à se recoucher et déplaça une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme d'un geste très maternel.

\- « Rassurez-vous, il va bien, physiquement en tout cas mais votre coma l'a beaucoup affecté. Il doit beaucoup tenir à vous pour que cela le mette dans un tel état, mon fils n'est pas du genre à se préoccuper des autres. »

\- « Au contraire madame. Le Draco que je connais est une personne très attentionnée. »

\- « Alors c'est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aura su le ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais je vous en prie Miss appelez-moi Narcissa. »

\- « Très bien mais par pitié, cessez les Miss et appelez-moi Elizabeth. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

\- « Draco a du s'absenter pour aller faire sa déposition et votre amie, Kate l'a accompagné. Il vous a veillé nuits et jours depuis votre arrivée ici. Il paniquait à l'idée de vous laisser seule dans le cas où vous vous réveilleriez alors j'ai proposé de garder un œil sur vous. »

\- « C'est très gentil de votre part. »

\- « C'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour remercier la jeune femme qui a sauvé la vie de mon unique fils. »

Narcissa se leva et se tourna vers Elizabeth avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- « Je vais aller prévenir l'infirmière de votre réveil. Reposez-vous Elizabeth. Maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, il va vous falloir des forces pour votre convalescence. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément. Elle ignorait complètement la gravité de ses blessures mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était que Draco aille bien. Le pire avait été évité et elle remercia l'adrénaline de lui avoir donné la force nécessaire ce soir-là pour éloigner Draco du danger. Si le pire lui était arrivé, elle aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller.

A son troisième réveil, Elizabeth se retrouva face à Kate et Blaise. En observant les cernes sous les yeux de ses amis, elle se rendit compte à quel point son état avait dû les inquiéter. Blaise fût le premier à s'approcher d'elle pour venir l'embrasser sur le front.

\- « Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur la belle au bois dormant. Nous sommes ravis de te revoir parmi nous. »

\- « J'ai dormis si longtemps ? »

\- « Sept jour. Une semaine pour le commun des mortels mais une éternité pour moi. »

Elizabeth tourna vers la voix dont elle était impatiente d'entendre pour voir Draco dans le fauteuil où sa mère était assise il y a quelques heures. Elle lui sourit timidement. Il se le va et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Blaise attrapa la main de Kate qui ne s'était pas encore approchée de son amie pour l'entrainer dans le couloir.

\- « Viens ma douce, laissons les prendre le temps de se retrouver. »

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Kate attendit d'être dos à son amie pour laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu éveillée à nouveau. Une fois dans le couloir, Blaise enlaça tendrement Kate qui laissa pleinement sa tristesse s'exprimer. Tout en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, Blaise tenta de calmer les spasmes de la jeune fille.

\- « Tu trouveras les mots pour lui dire ma douce. Mais pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir. »

Dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, Draco s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa délicatement sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elizabeth sentit les larmes humides de Draco qui traversaient le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Malgré la douleur que lui faisait subir le haut de son dos, elle referma ses bras autour de Draco. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant.

\- « J'ai tellement eut peur ne plus jamais entendre battre ton cœur. Ne me refais plus jamais ça Elizabeth, je n'y survivrai pas. »

Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme s'accrocher à son corps comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse sous ses yeux.

\- « Je suis là Draco. Nous sommes là. »

Un rayon de soleil passa au travers du rideau et illumina le visage du jeune homme. Elizabeth sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et prendre le dessus sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps. Elle ne le trouva jamais aussi beau que ce matin-là, comme si elle le découvrait à nouveau pour la première fois. Portée par la magie du moment et la joie d'être à nouveau réunit avec Draco, Elizabeth laissa échapper les mots qu'elle se refusait encore à s'avouer à elle-même.

\- « Je t'aime. »

Surpris par la déclaration d'Elizabeth, Draco se relava brusquement, entrainant une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle sentit un vent de panique souffler dans l'esprit de Draco. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- « Je ne te demande pas de me répondre. »

Draco attrapa la main de la jeune femme et en embrassa les doigts fins.

\- « Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça Elizabeth. Mais ce que je sais c'est que depuis que je te connais, il ne passe une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à toi et ai envie de te sentir auprès de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un et parfois cela m'effraie tellement. »

\- « Je vois ton regard, j'entends ton cœur battre quand je suis près de toi Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu mettes des mots sur tes sentiments envers moi pour savoir que tu tiens énormément à moi. Tes gestes, tes yeux en disent beaucoup et cela me suffit pour l'instant. »

Face à tant de compréhension de la part d'Elizabeth et l'aveu de ses sentiments envers lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur la jeune femme et de l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de Draco pour l'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Le poids de Draco, qui tentait vainement de se faire plus léger pour ne pas lui faire mal, réveilla la douleur dans sa poitrine et Elizabeth ne put réprimer un cri. Draco s'éloigna à contrecœur et déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme à laquelle il tenait le plus. Il commença à se lever pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir et parler avec le médecin sur la suite de la convalescence d'Elizabeth quand celle-ci attrapa son poignet et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans les iris gris-bleutées de Draco.

\- « Draco ? Pourquoi Kate n'est pas venue m'embrasser également ? »

Elizabeth vit le regard de Draco s'assombrir.

\- « L'accident et ton coma l'ont beaucoup affecté également. Elle aussi a cru te perdre. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle viendra te voir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

\- « Tu mens. »

Draco sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Lui qui d'habitude était le roi pur cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées, il était tellement vulnérable face à Elizabeth. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit sur l'extérieur. Draco n'eut pas la force de lui répondre et préféra sortir de la chambre. Seul dans le couloir, il s'effondra contre le mur et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Le corps secoué par les larmes, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Accroupie devant lui, il croisa les yeux bleus de la seule personne qui serait capable de l'aider à accepter les évènements.

\- « Maman … »

Narcissa entoura son fils de ses bras protecteurs et commença à le bercer pour le calmer. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient difficiles, pour Elizabeth mais également pour Draco.

Elizabeth resta encore deux semaines à l'hôpital, le temps pour les médecins de s'assurer que sa période de coma n'avaient pas de eut de séquelles neurologiques. Par chance, elle retrouva l'intégralité de sa mémoire et de ses souvenirs de l'accident en quelques jours et les médecins ne s'opposèrent pas à un retour chez elle, à condition qu'elle soit suivie de près par une infirmière à domicile. Ses blessures physiques étaient superficielles pour la partie haute de son corps : une foulure au poignet gauche dues à son atterrissage sur la route et des entailles sur les bras et les épaules quand son corps avait glissé sur l'asphalte. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs laissé une marque sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille. Les blessures les plus graves concernaient ses jambes et son bassin. Brisées en plusieurs endroits par la violence du choc, les médecins avaient dû en remplacer une partie par des implants et n'osaient pas encore se prononcer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait les premières radios de contrôles de consolidation. Mais ils avaient bon espoir que leur jeune patiente remarche normalement un jour. Kate arrivait dans le couloir où était située la chambre d'Elizabeth quand elle entendit des cris provenir de l'intérieur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'origine de la colère de son amie. Bon sang ce qu'ils pouvaient être bornés ces médecins ! Elle leur avait pourtant bien dit d'attendre qu'elle prépare Elizabeth à la nouvelle ! Elle se sentit coupable également, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots pour en parler avec elle, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais comment dire à sa meilleure amie, pour qui c'est toute sa vie, qu'elle ne pourra très certainement plus jamais danser ?

\- « Lizzie, je t'en prie calme-toi ! »

\- « Et toi ! Oui, toi ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Kate. « Estime-toi heureuse que je sois bloquée dans ce lit et que cela m'empêche de venir de te coller mon poing dans la figure ! »

Kate allait parler mais Elizabeth reprit de plus belle.

\- « Tu étais au courant ! Et ne me mens pas ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas osé me regarder dans les yeux depuis mon réveil. »

\- « Je … pardonne-moi Lizzie, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je ne trouvais pas les bons mots… » Tenta Kate pour expliquer sa lâcheté.

\- « Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une bonne manière ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kate s'aperçut qu'elle serait morte sur le coup.

\- « Sortez. » souffla-t-elle, épuisée par sa colère et par la peine que cette nouvelle lui faisait.

Kate essaya de s'approcher d'elle.

\- « Toi aussi. Je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Laissez-moi seule. »

Elizabeth attendit que toutes les personnes aient quitté la pièce et que la porte se soit refermée sur son amie, les yeux emplis de larmes, pour pleurer à son tour. Son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Si elle ne pouvait plus danser, qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie ?

* * *

 **Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dis_ _claimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteur : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

 _Note de l'Auteur (2) : Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

* * *

Le premier mois après le retour d'Elizabeth chez elle fût particulièrement éprouvant pour elle et pour son entourage. D'une humeur exécrable à cause de la douleur, de sa dépendance vis-à-vis des autres même pour les tâches les plus simple du quotidien et profondément attristée par l'annonce des médecins concernant son avenir de danseuse, la jeune femme passait des cri aux larmes d'un jour à l'autre. Entre deux phases de colère et d'insultes, elle se murait dans le silence total. La consolidation de ses os se passait bien et les médecins étaient optimistes, elle pourrait remarcher sans aide d'ici deux ou trois mois. Mais Elizabeth n'entendait pas leurs paroles, ni celles de ses amis et de Draco qui essayaient chaque jour de lui faire garder espoir. Elle ne pourrait peut-être plus danser en tant que professionnelle mais si elle s'accrochait, la danse pourrait toujours faire partie de sa vie, pour peu qu'elle soit raisonnable. Mais Elizabeth n'avait plus la force de croire à un miracle. Seul Blaise avait eu le droit à un faible sourire de la part de la jeune fille. Il avait fait de longues recherches, aidé par Kate, et avait trouvé tout un tas d'histoires similaires à celle d'Elizabeth et pour lesquels les personnes, après un long travail et une longue rééducation, avaient réussi à danser normalement. L'espoir fût de courte durée dans le regard de la jeune fille. Son amie Jade était passée prendre de ses nouvelles et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait décroché la place de première étoile dans le ballet pour la saison prochaine. Draco avait passé le reste de la journée à consoler Elizabeth dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas. Une fois la jeune femme calmée, il l'avait laissé se reposer et avant attendu son réveil avant de lui annoncer la décision qu'il avait prise. Il l'a trouva dans le fauteuil installé près de la fenêtre.

\- « Elizabeth, j'ai bien réfléchit sur la situation, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et plus j'y pense plus… »

\- « Stop. » la jeune femme leva la main pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. La situation n'est plus vivable pour toi et je m'en rends bien compte. Mon état n'affecte pas que moi et ma sale humeur déteint peu à peu sur vous, sur toi. Je te suis très reconnaissante d'être resté près de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me supporter, je n'aurais jamais réussi. D'ailleurs je ne me supporte plus moi-même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

\- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Draco.

\- « Tu vas me quitter non ? Je comprends parfaitement. Quel avenir pourrais-tu avoir avec la danseuse qui partage ta vie et ton cœur alors qu'elle ne pourra plus monter sur scène et voir à nouveau dans ton regard cette admiration qui la faisait se sentir en vie ? Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Quand tu auras finit ton délire, tu me fais signe ? »

Elizabeth le regarda surprise.

\- « Non, je ne vais pas te quitter Elizabeth. C'est bien la dernière chose que je ferai. »

\- « Pourtant j'ai cru que … enfin tu sais quand une conversation commence par j'ai bien réfléchit, ça ne laisse jamais rien présager de bon… »

Draco éclata de rire ce qui la surprit.

\- « Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth… je suis ravi de voir que l'accident n'a aucune séquelle sur ton cerveau mais par pitié cesse de te le retourner ! »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- « Alors pour te répondre : oui, la danseuse que tu es m'a toujours impressionnée mais c'est de la jeune femme, fragile et éblouissante de beauté, dont je suis tombée amoureux …. »

Elizabeth aillait de surprise en surprise.

\- « Draco ! Tu, tu es conscient de ce que tu es en train de me dire là ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Ce dernier attrapa la main de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser dessus.

\- « Oui Miss Elizabeth Hastings ! Moi, Draco Malefoy je peux à présent vous affirmer une chose : je vous aime. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Draco en chassa une avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. Elle se blottit contre lui et inspira profondément son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Elizabeth la tête posée contre Draco et lui caressant doucement ses cheveux et la peau légèrement halée des ses épaules. Il se sentait serein. Même si Elizabeth n'était pas encore complètement rétablie, il espérait que l'expression de son amour pour elle lui donnerait la force de se battre. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, même à briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé tout au long de sa vie pour se prévenir des souffrances qu'engendre l'amour et la dépendance vis-à-vis de l'autre. Elizabeth releva la tête et plongea son regard vert émeraude encore humide dans celui, à présent complètement bleu azur, de Draco.

\- « Mais du coup, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

\- « Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter Londres pour te reconstruire, physiquement et mentalement, dans un endroit qui ne te rappellera pas une vie que le sort t'a enlevée. Ma mère est d'accord avec moi et elle propose que tu viennes t'installer au Manoir pour le reste de ta convalescence. »

Les têtes de Narcissa et Blaise apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Elle accepte ? » s'enquit la mère de Draco.

\- « Oui. » répondit ce dernier.

\- « Alors pourquoi elle pleure ? » questionna Blaise en pointant du doigt Elizabeth. « Tu ne l'as pas forcée j'espère Draco ? Sinon je vais devoir prendre sa défense ... »

\- « En quelque sorte oui Blaise, mais de la plus douce des façons qu'il soit. » Répondit la jeune femme à la place de Draco avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de sourire. Un sourire comme Draco, Blaise et Narcissa n'en n'avait jamais vu depuis l'accident, un sourire de bonheur, un sourire contagieux.

C'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth se retrouva dès le lendemain dans le sud du comté du Wiltshire et passa l'imposant portail du domaine des Malefoy, accompagné de Blaise, Draco et sa mère étant revenus la veille pour préparer l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Pour Elizabeth qui n'avait pas quitté Londres depuis des années et sa chambre depuis des semaines, se retrouver dans un paysage aussi verdoyant et naturel avait déjà des effets bénéfiques sur son moral. Le taxi remonta la longue allée bordée d'impressionnantes haies et se gara devant le manoir. Blaise, amusé, regarda Elizabeth qui avait les yeux écarquillés face à tant de grandeur. Pour elle qui avait été élevée dans une petite maison modeste de la banlieue de Londres, le manoir avait une allure de château.

\- « Ne soit pas impressionnée. Même si cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, Draco et sa mère ne sont pas des aristocrates hautains et matérialistes. Je dois bien avouer que cela fait plaisir de sentir de la chaleur et le calme dans cette maison.»

\- « Tu appelles ça une maison ? Sérieusement ? »

Blaise ne peut réprimer un rire. Il sortit du taxi et le contourna pour ouvrir la porte d'Elizabeth et lui tendre le bras pour l'aider à sortir.

\- « Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur. »

Elizabeth s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, soutenue d'un côté par Blaise et de l'autre par une béquille. Elle vit Narcissa s'avancer vers eux pour les accueillir. Elle sera tendrement Elizabeth dans ses bras avant de l'inviter à entrer.

\- « Soyez ici comme chez vous ma tendre enfant. »

Draco et elle avait pris soin de faire disparaitre du manoir toute trace de magie. Narcissa avait congédié les elfes de maison et Draco rangea les ouvrages de magie des bibliothèques dans le grenier en prenant soin de lancer un sort de dissimulation afin qu'Elizabeth ne puisse pas tomber par hasard dessus. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider s'il devait ou non lui parler du monde des sorciers mais si il décidait de le faire, ce n'était surement pas le bon moment. Le monde d'Elizabeth commençait à peine à se reconstruire après l'accident et il ne serait pas celui qui la ferait sombrer à nouveau. Sa mère avait accepté de le soutenir et il fût particulièrement surpris de sa connaissance sur le monde Moldu.

Elizabeth découvrit la majestueuse entrée du manoir. Blaise la dirigea vers le salon accessible depuis l'entrée et où Draco les attendait. Elle fût surprise de le découvrir vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, elle qui l'avait toujours connu habillé en noir. Malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements, son élégance était toujours la même. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, la démarche lente et le pas léger tel un félin. Il lui sourit et attrapa la main de la jeune femme avant de la faire s'assoir sur un des canapés qui meublaient le grand salon.

\- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais noble Draco. »

\- « Il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne t'ai pas encore dites sur ma famille et moi… »

\- « Je sais. Tu me les diras un jour ? »

\- « Nous avons toute la vie pour ça. »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle embrasse tendrement Draco avant de se laisser tomber contre lui. Il referma son étreinte sur la jeune femme et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux pour sentir sa douce odeur florale. Debout sur le seuil de la porte, Narcissa observa son fils et Elizabeth et ne put retenir une larme. Blaise attrapa lui attrapa le bras et inclina la tête pour répondre à la question que Narcissa n'avait pourtant pas prononcé. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Elizabeth et Draco. Un rayon de soleil passa les longs voilages blancs qui avaient remplacés les lourds rideaux de velours sombres et vint les éclairer. Narcissa réalisa qu'elle devait plus que la vie de son fils à Elizabeth, elle lui devait sa renaissance.

* * *

 **Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dis_ _claimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant, ainsi que l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.L'histoire quant à elle est mienne.  
_

 _Note de l'Auteur : Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite. Je souhaite également remercier les reviewers qui prendront la peine de m'écrire et me faire partager leur ressentis sur mon histoire.  
_

 _Note de l'Auteur (2) :_ _ _J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy._ Parfois, dans l'impatience de vous fournir la suite de l'histoire, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre sans m'attarder complètement sur la vérification de l'orthographe … Je m'en excuse d'avance mais sachez que je prends soin de corriger mes écrits le plus rapidement possible._

 ** _Suite à une erreur de ma part, ce chapitre à été rallongé à la fin de quelques lignes ... toutes mes excuses. J'en profite également pour remercier les personnes qui me font part de leur retours sur ma fiction. Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

* * *

Les progrès d'Elizabeth s'accrurent depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir. Elle marchait à présent pratiquement sans aucune aide. La convalescence de la jeune femme emplissait de joie Draco. Comme chaque année, sa mère organisait au Manoir le bal des dernières neiges. Elizabeth avait accepté de participer à la soirée mais quelques ajustements avait été nécessaires. Seuls les amis les plus proches des Malefoy avaient été conviés et mis dans la confidence concernant les origines d'Elizabeth. La plupart avaient été ravi de la nouvelle et particulièrement amusés à l'idée de jouer aux Moldus le temps d'une soirée. Kate et Blaise avaient bien évidement été conviés et seraient de parfait soutiens pour le retour d'Elizabeth dans la société. Entre les séances de rééducation, Elizabeth passait beaucoup de temps avec Narcissa pour l'aider à la préparation de la soirée et une sincère amitié était née entre les deux femmes. Souhaitant lui faire la surprise, mais craignant également la réaction de la jeune femme, Draco avait attendu le soir même du bal pour annoncer à Elizabeth qu'ils leur revenaient l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- « Non. Je n'irai pas. Je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre, je ne mettrai pas un pied dans cette salle et par-dessous-tout, je ne danserai pas ce soir ! » S'emporta la jeune femme. « Je ne suis plus une danseuse, même de salon ! »

\- « La danse est toute ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas renier tous les efforts que tu as faits ces dernières semaines parce que tu as peur ! »

Piquée au vif, Elizabeth lui répondit sèchement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Si tu ne peux pas accepter que je en danserai plus de ma vie, tu peux très bien en sortir toi aussi. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Le regard de Draco vira du bleu azur au gris acier. Un frisson parcourra le dos d'Elizabeth quand elle Draco s'avancer vers elle, les poings serrés et le visage fermé.

\- « Ce que ton caractère buté peut m'emmerder par moment Elizabeth ! Tu vas cesser de faire l'enfant et tu vas descendre ! » Lui cria-t-il dessus avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. « Ce n'est plus une demande cette fois, c'est un ordre. »

Draco se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en trombe de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Elizabeth seule et complètement sonnée par la violence de la colère de Draco à laquelle elle avait assistée. Après plusieurs minutes où elle resta immobile debout au milieu de la chambre, elle s'effondra sur lit en pleurs. Elle sentie une main délicate se poser sur son dos et se retourna.

\- « Vous aussi Narcissa ? Vous allez me crier dessus ? »

\- « Il faut lui pardonner cet excès de colère, ce n'était pas contre toi. »

\- « J'aurais juré du contraire. Il m'a fait si peur… je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. »

\- « Il s'en veut énormément vous savez. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas. »

\- « Il aurait tout donné pour être à votre place ce soir-là, quand cette voiture a foncé droit sur vous. Il ne supporte pas que votre avenir, si prometteur à ce qu'il m'a décrit, vous ai été enlevé et qu'il n'ait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il s'est juré à lui-même de tout faire pour que vous puissiez vous en approcher à nouveau. »

\- « Il s'est lancé dans une chose impossible. »

\- « Impossible n'est pas Malefoy ma chère, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt, quand un Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. »

\- « Ce n'est pas en me criant dessus qu'il me verra passer la porte du salon ! »

\- « Ce n'était pas contre-vous mon enfant. Il est persuadé de ne pas vous avoir assez soutenue et votre refus ce soir résonne comme un échec dans son esprit, comme son propre échec. »

\- « Il se trompe tellement, je ne serai pas là si il n'avait pas été là pour moi. Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Je tiens tellement à lui. »

\- « Je sais, et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il le sait lui aussi. »

\- «Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Narcissa. Nous allons être ridicules, moi et mes jambes bioniques… Je ne vous rejoindrais pas à ce bal, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. »

\- « Premièrement, vous n'allez pas vous ridiculiser. Vos progrès sont spectaculaires et ce n'est pas une danse ou deux ce soir qui devraient vous effrayer. Et deuxièmement, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'y aller, même si vous vous cherchez des excuses. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil et Narcissa haussa les épaules.

\- « Allons Elizabeth, je suis une femme avant d'être une mère et je serai prête à vendre mon âme pour qu'un homme me regarde à nouveau comme Draco vous regarde. »

Elizabeth sourit et Narcissa attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina jusque dans la salle de bain où elle l'aida à se préparer. Elles descendirent ensemble jusqu'au salon. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Narcissa serra Elizabeth dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pour l'encourage.

Les portes du salon, converti en salle de bal pour la soirée s'ouvrirent sur les deux femmes. Narcissa s'avança la première et Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite qui était derrière elle. Il vit sa mère se décaler sur le côté et enfin Elizabeth apparut devant lui. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe bustier couleur crème dont la partie basse évasée était composée d'une superposition de rangées de plumes de d'autruche blanches, Draco eut réellement l'impression de voir apparaître un ange. Devant la beauté de la jeune femme, dont les cheveux avaient été remonté en un chignon dont quelques mèches légèrement bouclées s'échappait, Draco mis quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers sa belle pour l'inviter à prendre place avec lui au centre de la piste de danse. En apercevant Draco situé à l'opposé parfait d'elle, Elizabeth mis également quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits après son entrée qui avait entrainé un silence totale dans la pièce. Elle avait le souffle coupé et mise d'abord ça sur le compte du stress de la soirée avant de comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de ses émotions. Draco s'avançait vers elle, vêtu d'un superbe costume gris profond très certainement taillé sur mesure et qui mettait en avant son physique et ses yeux dont l'iris grise étaient entourées d'une bande bleue azur. Elle se perdit dans son regard pendant qu'il s'avançait vers elle avec toute l'élégance que son éducation aristocrate lui avait inculquée. Il attrapa délicatement la main tremblotante de la jeune femme pour venir y déposer un tendre baiser. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le centre du salon sans se quitter du regard. Draco saisit la main droite de la jeune femme de ses doigts fins et posa la seconde sur son épaule avant de délicatement passer une main derrière le dos d'Elizabeth. Les premières notes de musique retentirent et Draco sentit passer une vague de peur dans le regard d'Elizabeth.

\- « Concentre-toi sur moi, oublie le reste, les invités. Ce soir, il n'y a que toi, moi et l'éternité. »

Elizabeth lui sourit timidement et se laissa guider par Draco. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle occulta l'assemblée d'invités qui les entouraient et se laisse aller au rythme de la musique et du cœur du jeune homme qu'elle pouvait entendre battre dans sa poitrine. Draco fit tourner Elizabeth sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta en une gracieuse révérence face à lui et ce dernier s'inclina à son tour, marquant la fin de la danse et le début du bal. Ils furent rejoints par Narcissa, accompagnée d'un de ses amis prénommés Avery. Draco emmena alors Elizabeth dans un endroit un peu plus intimiste : le jardin d'hiver de sa mère situés derrière le salon.

\- « Merci d'être venue ma douce Elizabeth. » souffla-t-il en déposant son front contre celui de la jeune femme. « Pardonne moi de t'avoir crié dessus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

\- « Ta mère m'a expliqué la raison de ta colère. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé.»

\- « Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, j'aurai dû être celui qui te protège. »

Elizabeth posa une main sur le visage de Draco et commença à lui caresser la joue de son pouce. Draco posa ses doigts sur la main de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit appuyer son visage contre sa peau et la culpabilité, injustifiée, du jeune homme lui permit de lui ouvrir son cœur et de trouver les mots pour effacer sa peine.

\- « Si c'était à refaire, je choisirai encore de te sauver. Je préfère perdre un rêve, que l'homme que j'aime. Cesse de t'en vouloir, je t'en prie, car moi je ne t'en ai jamais voulu une seule seconde depuis que je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'étais pas resté à mes côtés, séchant mes larmes et accusant mes insultes ses derniers moi, je ne serai pas ici ce soir, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de me lever et de danser à nouveau. » Elle le força à lever la tête et à la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne m'as peut-être pas sauvée ce soir-là, mais tu l'as fait chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis. C'est à toi que je dois ma renaissance. »

Elizabeth embrassa Draco avec toute la tendresse et la passion de ses sentiments quelle éprouvait envers lui. D'une même force, Draco répondit à se baiser et les deux jeunes gens comportent en cette instant que leur vie dépendrait à jamais de l'autre. Isolés du monde et des mondanités du bal, ils ne remarquèreny pas la présence de l'homme qui les avaient observé depuis l'entrée d'Elizabeth au bras de Draco. Dans l'encadrement de la porte Avery, les observait. Il fut rejoint par Narcissa qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur de son fils et d'Elizabeth.

\- « Toute cette histoire m'inquiète ma chère Narcissa... »

\- « Ayez confiance Avery. Draco finira par lui révéler sa véritable nature et notre monde pour lui laisser le choix de l'aimer comme lui l'aime, entièrement. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. »

\- « Jai bien peur que nous n'en n'ayons pas suffisamment...Avez vous remarquer les yeux de la jeune fille ? »

\- « Vous croyez que ... ? Non. C'est impossible ! »

\- « Depuis combien de temps la grand mere de cette jeune fille est-elle décedée ? »

\- « Six mois. »

\- « Alors les prochaines semaines seront déterminantes. »

Avery quitta le seuil de la porte pour rejoindre les festivités, laissant seule Narcissa. Les rayons de la lune écœurèrent Draco et Elizabeth et elle peu à Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que la première impression qu'elle avait ressenti en croisant le regard vert émeraude d'Elizabeth, et qu'elle avait cherché à ignorer, soit fausse. Son fils avait assez payé les erreurs du passé et elle craignait tellement qu'il ne supporte pas les conséquences de celle ci.

* * *

 **Fin du sixième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture. Les six premiers chapitres ont été écrits et publiés rapidement et je m'excuse d'avance si la suite met un peu plus de temps. Je suis contrainte par mon emploi du temps professionnel qui ne me laisse que peu de temps libre en ce moment mais je ne vous oublie pas et vous promets de revenir très vite vers vous pour continuer de vous raconter l'histoire de Draco et Elizabeth, ainsi que poursuivre celle entre le jeune homme et Hermion dans mon autre fiction "Etre à toi."  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elizabeth et de son entourage vivant ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre, et l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note de l'Auteure : J'utilise l'orthographe anglaise de Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle est écrite en parallèle de « Etre à toi. » J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible les chapitres. Contrairement à ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci termine, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si il y a quelques péripéties qui germent déjà dans mon esprit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

* * *

Acceptée par l'entourage de Draco, sa relation avec Elizabeth ne cessait de s'épanouir. Narcissa s'était habitué à la présence du couple dans le manoir qui le rendait beaucoup plus chaleureux et lui faisait oublier sa solitude depuis la mort de Lucius et le départ de Draco c'est pourquoi elle avait proposé à son fils et Elizabeth de rester vivre avec elle. Le manoir était grand et elle leur laisserait l'intimité nécessaire. Draco comprit que ces paroles étaient plus pour rassurer Elizabeth que lui, sa mère ayant toujours fait preuve d'une grande discrétion quand il s'agissait des histoires de cœur de son fils. Il s'inquiétait cependant des sacrifices que sa mère devrait faire s'ils venaient à s'installer définitivement au manoir. Cette dernière essaya de le rassurer mais son regard était fuyant et il comprit rapidement que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Il profita de l'absence d'Elizabeth, partie faire le tour du parc avec Kate pour rejoindre sa mère dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Les yeux fixés sur le portrait de la famille Malefoy, outrageusement grand, fixé au-dessus de la cheminée située entre les deux bibliothèques qui paraissaient vide sans leurs ouvrages de magie, Narcissa ne cessait de s'interroger et n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait ou non faire part à Draco de ses inquiétudes qu'avaient fait renaitre les paroles d'Avery lors du Bal des dernières Neiges.

\- « Mère, je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que votre calme cache en réalité votre inquiétude. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils et sans un mot, l'invita à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la grande cheminée.

\- « Et votre silence ne fait que confirmer mon impression. Cela à un rapport avec Avery et le bal ? » L'interrogea-t-il en lui prenant délicatement les mains.

Narcissa sourit timidement avant de dégager ses mains et en poser une sur la joue de son fils. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir les deux jeunes femmes revenir de leur promenade. Avery avait raison, le temps était compté et Narcissa savait parfaitement que la situation serait plus facilement acceptée par Draco et Elizabeth si ce dernier était mis au courant le plus rapidement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Draco s'approcher d'elle.

\- « Mère, vous m'inquiétez. Je ne suis pas idiot, je vous ai observé lors du bal avec Avery. Vous avez passé la fin de la soirée à discuter et plus vous écoutiez ce dernier, plus vous vous raidissiez, comme si ce qu'il avait à vous dire ne vous était pas étranger mais que vous vous refusiez à l'entendre. »

\- « Tu es si perspicace mon fils… Oui, ce que j'ai à te dire aujourd'hui est en rapport avec Avery mais avec Elizabeth aussi …. »

Draco ne laissait pas sa mère terminer sa phrase et s'emporta.

\- « Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il ferait parti des gens qui n'accepteraient pas ma relation avec elle ! Il a eu beau avoir juré s'être débarrassé de ses préjugés, il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un sorcier et une moldue puisse s'aimer. »

\- « Calme-toi Draco. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Avery est quelqu'un de bien et tu ignores tout de ce qu'il a bien pu faire par le passé pour le prouver. »

Le ton de Narcissa était calme mais ferme. Draco comprit alors qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur les pensées de l'un des amis les plus proches de sa mère. Il l'interrogea du regard et Narcissa comprit à son tour qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était temps de dévoiler la vérité à Draco. Elle le fit à nouveau s'assoir dans un des fauteuils et sortit sa baguette d'un des plis de sa robe. Elle ferma les portes du salon à double tours et prononça un sort afin d'insonoriser la pièce. Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et posa ses doigts fins contre ses tempes. A la vue de la précaution qu'employait sa mère, le secret qu'elle allait lui révéler semblait extrêmement important mais son instinct lui insufflait qu'il n'allait pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'il allait entendre.

Près d'une heure après être entré dans l'ancien bureau de son père, Draco en sortit les traits durcit et le regard plus acier que jamais. Narcissa sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la colère de son fils, encore une fois leur famille et leur passé l'avaient déçu et serrait très certainement à l'origine du malheur de son fils. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir révélé la vérité mais le temps pressait. Draco en était conscient lui aussi à présent et elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir caché ce qu'elle pressentait depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Elizabeth. Cette dernière trouva Draco dans leur chambre, faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Son regard était dur et même si il s'adoucit légèrement en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, Elizabeth remarqua que la façon dont ses iris la regardaient habituellement avait changé. Ne sachant comment réagir face à la colère de Draco, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en attendant que son humeur se calme. Quelques instants après, ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ne cesse de répéter que c'était impossible, qu'il ne se sortirait jamais de cet enfer et que pire encore, il allait l'entrainer dans sa chute. Doucement, Elizabeth passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Draco. Ce dernier soupira et se releva avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la commode qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elizabeth voulut se lever mais Draco l'en empêcha.

\- « Non. Reste assise, et laisse cette distance entre nous. »

Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et au comportement du jeune homme. Draco prit une grande inspiration. Il redoutait les prochaines minutes qui allaient s'écouler mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- « Il faut que je t'avoue ce que ma mère m'a révélé ce matin, mais avant je veux que tu me promettes une chose : ne m'interromps pas. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore conscient de tout ce que je vais te dire et le dire à voix haute ne fera que rendre les choses encore plus réelles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Alors promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, ou je n'aurai pas la force de continuer. »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Draco se lança alors dans un récit, identique à celui de Narcissa ce matin dans le bureau. Au fil des mots prononcés, il n'eut plus la force de soutenir le regard d'Elizabeth et baissa la tête vers le sol. En cette matinée de printemps, Draco révéla à Elizabeth que sa mère et son père n'avait pas été tué dans un accident de voiture comme sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué. Le père d'Elizabeth s'appelait Jonathan Brown et était un ami proche des parents de Draco. Tellement proche, qu'il était lourdement impliqué dans les affaires de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier lui avait confié une importante tâche : espionner la concurrence pour trouver les failles de l'organisation et la faire tomber de l'intérieure. Il réussit avec succès la première phase du plan et obtint même une place assez haute dans la hiérarchie. Sauf que ce que personne n'avait prévue, ni lui, ni Lucius ni même celui qui était placé au-dessus d'eux, c'est que Jonathan rencontrerait et tomberait amoureux d'une femme lors de sa couverture. Une femme du camp adverse, Catherine Hastings, la mère d'Elizabeth. Leur histoire avait duré des mois. Il lui avait alors tout révélé et après avoir informé la hiérarchie de la jeune femme ils s'étaient enfuis. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius Malefoy qui les avait traqués sans relâche. Un soir, se sachant pris au piège, ils n'eurent d'autre recours que de se réfugier chez un des amis de Jonathan, qu'il jugeait digne de confiance : Avery. L'entrevue fût brève et ils repartirent rapidement. Lucius ne mit pas longtemps à les rattraper et considérant leur amour comme une trahison, il les abattus sans aucun remords. Pendant que Jonathan et Catherine se faisait exécuter froidement, Avery avait rejoint la banlieue de Londres et sonnait à la porte d'une petite maison en pierres. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard vert émeraude de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras et que ses amis lui avaient confié quelques heures plus tôt avant de la confier à la seule personne qui lui restait : sa grand-mère.

Draco avait eu du mal à trouver les bons mots afin de ne pas révéler l'existence du monde sorciers. Le fait que sa famille était impliquée dans le meurtre de ses parents était déjà certainement inconcevable pour la jeune fille alors il ne valait mieux pas compliquer les choses, encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. A la fin de son récit, il n'osa lever les yeux et n'entendit que la voix d'Elizabeth, étrangement calme.

\- « J'ai plusieurs questions auxquelles j'aimerai que tu me répondes par oui ou par non. »

A son tour, Draco acquiesça.

\- « Aurais-je survécu sans l'intervention d'Avery ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Etais-tu au courant de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents avant ce matin ? »

\- « Non. »

A chacune de ses questions, il sentait Elizabeth s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir un coup mais fut surpris en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme sous son menton. Elle le força à relever la tête et à la regarder. C'en fût trop et il explosa.

\- « Par Merlin ! Mon père à tuer tes parents ! Comment peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'y vois-je aucune haine ? »

\- « Pas de question Draco, juste des réponses aux miennes. As-tu honte des actes de ton père ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Serais-tu capables de faire la même chose ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Alors tu n'as pas à assumer les conséquences de ses actes à lui. Je suis en colère ? Oui, mais contre l'assassin de mes parents, pas contre son fils. Je demande vengeance ? Oui, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton père a déjà eu ce qu'il méritait. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir intégré tout ce que tu m'as dites et les conséquences que cela aura mais je suis sûre d'une chose : ton père m'a déjà enlevé mes parents, je ne laisserai pas son souvenir m'enlever l'homme que j'aime. »

Elle embrassa Draco sur le front, puis la joue avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ce dernier lâcha complètement prise alors doucement, elle lui ôta sa chemise avant de caresser du bout des doigts le tatouage qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras. Elle sentit Draco se raidir à nouveau au contact de ses mains sur cette marque indélébiles. Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- « Laisse-moi t'aimer Draco. Tout entier. Toi, ton passé, notre avenir. »

Elle sentit une larme couler sur son épaule. Draco serra si fort Elizabeth dans ses bras qu'elle manquait presque d'air. Il encra ses doigts dans la peau de la jeune femme, s'accrochant désespérément à celle qui, et il en était persuadé, finira par s'en aller quand elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête avec elle et lui avait caché l'existence de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, et celle d'Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Fin du septième chapitre**

* * *

 _De nombreuses révélations dans ce chapitre ... J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'éhsitez pas à prendre le temps de me faire part de vos retours en review ou par messages privés, c'est avec plaisir sur je réponds à chacun d'entre vous._


End file.
